


My only sunshine

by TheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, small and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCity/pseuds/TheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His only sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My only sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small thing I wrote recently, hope you like it :)

The sun is setting and the breeze is gently blowing, Harry and Louis lazily stay in their tent, pitched up in the middle of the forests clearing. The fireflies are all around, and the chirping of crickets sound. Louis is all snuggled up into Harry's strong warm arms, a blanket wrapped around their figures. Harry's chin rest on Louis' should, their breathing even and slow as the watch the stars twinkle above. Harry takes his hand slowly, intertwining his fingers with Louis'. His large hand swallows Louis' tiny one, as his rings reflect the moons soft rays. His lips gently move pressing against Louis' cheek, leaving a feather light kiss. The goosebumps arise over Louis' skin. Soft humming from Harry's throat floats gently thought the hair, his hand gently rubbing circles onto Louis' soft tummies skin. A soft sight falls from Louis lips as he leans back into Harry's warm embrace. 

"I love you, so much. You know that right?" Harry's voice murmured into louis' ear. 

"Mmhmm" louis mumbled back. He snuggled deeper into Harry's body, sighing happily as he curled into Harry's chest. Harry's strong arms kept him safe upon his chest. Smetimes Louis needed protection, but Harry was always there to give him it. 

"Oh you're my sunshine, my only sunshine..." Harry's voice softly sang through the crisp air, "you cheer me up when things are blue. My one and only, I'm never lonely, when I'm snuggled up to you" his head lowered slowly pressing his lips against Louis' own. "You're my sunshine, my only sunshine, you bring the warmth to my day. I love my sunshine, my only sunshine, please don't ever take my sunshine away, oh don't ever make my sunshine fade away." A shakes breath left Louis' lips as he gazed up at Harry. 

"I love you, Harry," he choked out. Harry's eyes flickered down to Louis'. A smile played among his features as he slowly kissed Louis again. 

"You're never going to leave me alone, sunshine, will you?" His voice cracked as he partially whimpered out the words. 

"Never." Louis croaked out, kissing Harry again. Harry sighed softly rearranging their position so they were lying down. Louis head rested upon Harry's chest as it slowly went up and down in rhythm. Tears came to his eyes knowing one day that rhythm would stop. His Harry would stop. He sniffled softly, curling deeply into his Harry's warmth. 

"I love you, and I'm never going to stop loving you, or let you go. I know you're use to holding me close and never letting me go, but sometimes you need protection and love and reassurance too. You're not my world Louis, you're my sun. Everything about my life resolves around you, I love you so much." The tears streamed down Louis' face as their bodies fit perfectly together. No words could form in his mouth so he just let out a cry before diving in deeper into Harry's endless warm. He wrapped his arms around Harry's torso, trying desperately just to disappear inside of him. He wanted to be locked away with Harry forever, but not. All he knew is he wanted to stay inside of Harry's arms forever, wanting to be reassured. To be loved. To be accepted for everything he was and not made out to be. Harry wrapped himself tighter around Louis sighing. 

"Goodnight sunshine, I hope you never set." He pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his head. Humming softly, he pulled the blankets around them. "Twinkle twinkle little star, do you know just who you are. Just the sun to my whole world, keeping warm and ever a glow. Shining bright for all to see, such a pretty sun for me. Twinkle twinkle little star, please just stay as you are." The words echoed into the night, as the cuddling pair both slipped asleep. Maybe they had to fight to stay put, they weren't going to stop. They weren't going to let go, because this love that bonded them together was stronger then anything. One a sun and one a world. Both together.

 


End file.
